Kessarah Tiel'Venath
Description Some say we are made in love and light, others in malice and shadow. Kessarah Mordrake is a woman forged from the darkness between the stars. For the longest time, she'd known little more than the torrent of war, anguish, and strife. Through her suffering, she has been remade; her flesh and her soul reforged in the primal infernos. But ever there is still the taint of Shadow, a darkness about the eyes that can never be undone. 'Tis in the eyes that one sees yet a glimpse of her past, a painful sobriety there of things no one should ever have to see. Their violet-blue hues appear to hold entire galaxies within their lustrous depths, often alight with mirthful spark or turbulently stirred beneath half-lidded gaze. They are swept in smoky-coloured shadows and lined with kohl, further accentuating their arcane beauty. Sable brows shaped in tapered arches rest above these gateways to the soul, prone to mischievous waggle, amused loft or knit in thoughtful consideration. Kessarah is a woman untouched by time, with no wrinkles, blemishes, or blatant aging to her complexion. Often has she been compared to that of a porcelain doll, with flawless, fair skin akin to freshly fallen snow; both soft and delicate from years of guarding herself from the harsh glare of the sun. With elvish blood running through her veins, she possesses an ethereal beauty, exotic to her human kin. Her lips stand out the most in her oval-shaped face other than the arcane nebulae that make up her eyes. They are full, ripe and stained a black cherry in colour. Midnight locks weave and twist in a labyrinth of elegant curls, hair as untamed as the woman. Evidently she has not cut her hair in many years, leaving it uncontrollably lengthy. It rests over her shoulders and lays upon the contours of her breasts, then cascades to the small of her back in a stream of ink. Curving gently from these bountiful locks of are a pair of delicate elven ears. They are cuffed in silver "leaves" around the peaks, with shimmering chains that drape down to ornately pierced lobes. Standing at five-foot six, she often finds herself vertically challenged among most races. Though her frame may be petite, she is by no means skinny. Her form is elegantly curved, while athletically trained for dexterity and lethal combat. Shorter stature gives her honed, svelte shape a more 'filled' look whilst remaining physically and naturally proportionate. She carries herself with a quiet dignity, even in the worst of her shifting moods. Armor (WIP) Arms (WIP) History Youth (WIP) Personality The Lady of Whispers is a bit of an enigma to discern, and it takes getting to know her over a period of time for one to be able to fully gauge her for who she is. In most cases, she chooses to remain silent and observe rather than put herself in a situation. If one were to look beyond the brooding demeanor, they would find a highly intelligent, multi-talented woman with the suave charm of a rogue and the fiery nature of a warrior. Her spirit is boundless and valiant--her loyalty even more so, for those who can win her guarded trust. Because she values her freedom so dearly, this nurtures a deep-seated contempt for those who wish to take it from another regardless of alignment or intention. She lives by her own creed, often putting her at the suspicion of others who might not understand the lawlessness of her 'out-of-the-box' ways and her fiendish delight in shaking the norm. One of her upstanding traits is her ingenuity, a benevolence, which unfortunately is sometimes played upon by others for their advantage. In the past, she often found herself a victim of power-games, where she was mistreated. Despite having been used, abused, and betrayed, she still manages to maintain faith in others, refusing to become cynical. While the first thing most notice about her is an otherworldly beauty, it is her empathy and mannerisms that truly shape her as a person. Indeed, there are those who may consider the sorceress overly brazen, flirtatious, or rough around the edges. Yet as much of that remains true to her character, such remains an exaggeration for a more genuine and kindhearted spirit within. Beliefs (WIP) Quirks (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Odds and Ends (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Diplomat Category:Mages Category:Shadowcasters Category:Advisors Category:Philanthropists Category:Archaeologists Category:Human Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage